


Up & Down

by RedRaveb



Series: •BEOMJUN• [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Beomgyu is in High School, Beomgyu’s a bit like sassy?, Fluff, Font App, Love you꧁꧂, M/M, Mechanic! Yeonjun, No Angst, There may be typos, Yeonjun is only 2 years older dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaveb/pseuds/RedRaveb
Summary: “Uhh, sorry it’s my mom.” He stared at the teacher, his eyes almost piercing, “Um I don’t think she’ll stop calling unless I answer her...”The teacher groaned, waving him towards the door, “Make it damn quick, Beomgyu-ah or I’m sending you next door.”Beomgyu quickly grabbed his bag and ran out before he could be yelled at for taking his things.He exhaled, answering the phone,“Yeonjun what the hell you called me an hour after I asked you to.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: •BEOMJUN• [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888849
Kudos: 48





	Up & Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hii:)
> 
> This work has usage of the Font app. You’ll likely need the app to see some parts and I also use a few emoji’s!  
> If that’s an issue and you can’t see them please let me know!
> 
> Have a good day!!💖

“Beomgyu-yah.”

He sighed, taking his eyes away from the window, “I’m here.”

The balding man scrunched his face, “Listen, Beomgyu-ah I’m not going to teach someone who won’t pay attention.”

Beomgyu squeezed his hands into a fist, his feet aching to walk him out of there. Instead he stood up, the feet of the chair scraping against the plastic flooring. He bowed, “I understand, sir. I’ll pay more attention.”

The man huffed, turning away and walking towards his desk.

Beomgyu sat back down and stared out the window again. He was only halfway through the day, how the hell was he expected to make it through when he would rather be with–

Wait.

Beomgyu slowly tilted his head to look at the clock, biting his lip. Hmm, they should be excused in 17 minutes to be exact..

Beomgyu slipped his phone out of his pocket, keeping an eye on the guy who kicked his fucking foot the other day.

Ah, what he wouldn’t do to punch the man.

He hid his phone directly behind the back of the student in front of him and he quickly unlocked it. The teacher stood up and walked towards the board again, continuing his speech.

Beomgyu consideres himself pretty skilled in his typing skills actually so this shouldn’t be too hard. He could even type out a whole paragraph with his eyes closed!

He kept his eyes on the board, pretending to read the bulletins along with the rest of the class. He lifted his phone the tiniest bit so he could see the screen from the corner of his eyes. The teacher suddenly looked his way and he sighed, lifting his eyebrows in boredom.

He hurriedly clicked on the messaging app, typing out a quick message.

☜︎ !

☜︎ 𝗖𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲

☜︎ !

☜︎ !

He continued sending an exclamation mark until he saw the three dots pop up.

☞︎ 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗸??

He bit the inside of his lip, smiling.

☜︎ 𝗬𝗮𝗵, 𝗶𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲😠

☞︎ 🤔

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

☜︎ 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝘀🥺

☞︎ 𝗼𝗸

Beomgyu lightly scoffed, quickly turning on the ringer. He slid the phone off the desk and into his bag, turning to lean back into his chair.

He made a face, rolling his shoulders. They truly needed to get better chairs, the bones in his ass were staring to hurt.

He sighed and laid his chin onto his hand. How long did it take to click the call button?

He tapped his finger on the worn wood of the desk, peering around the room at the dead students.

He faced the board again, wondering if he should bring everyone a drink tomorrow..

He almost cheered when his phone started ringing after listening to a whole 4 minutes of his teacher’s monotonous voice.

Everyone turned towards him and he smiled awkwardly, “Sorry! Sorry, hold on.”

He fished his phone out, his face twisting, “Uhh, sorry it’s my mom.” He stared at the teacher, his eyes almost piercing, “Um I don’t think she’ll stop calling unless I answer her...”

The teacher groaned, waving him towards the door, “Make it damn quick, Beomgyu-ah or I’m sending you next door.”

Beomgyu quickly grabbed his bag and ran out before he could be yelled at for taking his things.

He exhaled, answering the phone,

“Yeonjun what the hell you called me an hour after I asked you to.”

A laugh rang deep in his ear,  _ “Well love, I’m at work in case you forgot- _

Oh. Yeah...

_ “-I had to have someone cover me. It wasn’t a whole hour either, I’m pretty sure it took me only a few minutes!” _

Beomgyu leaned against the dry wall, sheepish, “Yeah, right.. um if you’re actually busy then you should-“

_ “Ahhh? Beomgyu don’t joke around. I have all the time for you.” _ Beomgyu heard movement, he was likely taking a seat,  _ “So, what? Wanted an excuse to get out of class?” _

Beomgyu shook his head sheepishly, “Uhh. Kinda?”

_ “What d’you mean, ‘kinda’.” _

He bit his lip, his voice suddenly small “Um. Could you come pick me up?”

Beomgyu pursed his lips, his eyes crinkling when Yeonjun’s voice came out darker,  _ “Hah? Is someone bugging you?” _

He giggled softly, “No, weirdo. The teachers an asshole but.. I just wanted to get outta here and see you.”

_ “Hm. How’s he being an asshole? Is he for real being rude? Or like is he-“ _

Beomgyu smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks, “Well, I don’t know.. He actually fucking kicked my shin yesterday, I d-“

_ “What! Beomgyu what the  _ hell _ why didn’t you-“ _

He snickered, “I’m kidding.”

A pause.

_ “..Beomgyu I’m kicking your ass. No joke, I just went through a million fucking feelings.” _

Beomgyu laughed, his heart very content, “I thought you’d never hurt me, huh?”

A huff,  _“This is an exception.”_

He bit his lip, digging his toe into the white floor, “Well how about you come pick me up and I’ll let you touch my ass instead of kicking it?”

_ “Hmmmmm. Very tempting... what else would I get?” _

Beomgyu jumped, a hand suddenly tapping his shoulder.

A girl with blond hair spoke, her name was like.. Yoonhwa right?, her voice sounded bored as hell, “He said to hurry up.”

He nodded politely, “Okay, I’ll go back in a moment.”

She twirled back around and shut the door.

Beomgyu pouted, “Baby come pick me up. They’re trying to drag me back inside.”

A chuckle,  _ “Fine.” _

He smiled brightly and he heaved his bag over his shoulder, “Ok I’m gonna go wait at that store, y’know which one right?”

_“Of course I do.”_

Beomgyu waited a few seconds, “Well?”

_ “Well, what?” _

He paused his steps, “You know what.”

_ “Huh?” _

He raised his eyebrows, “Fine.”

He hung up, walking past a few classrooms when his phone rang again.

“What.”

_ “Beomgyu I love you~” _

He hmph’d, sneaking past the hall monitor, “I know.”

_ “And what do I get?” _

“Well I dunno.”

_“Ah, c’mon don’t be like that.”_

He smiled, “Hmm.”

He scrunched his nose as kiss noises suddenly assaulted his ears, “Yah! I love you too.”

_ “Well where’s my kiss?” _

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, pushing the metal door open, “We’re on the phone you loser.”

_ “It’s a virtual kiss, Gyu. Get with the younger generation.” _

“Asshole I’m younger than you.”

_“And my kiss? Where is it?”_

Beomgyu bit the inside of his cheek, making a quick pecking noise, ”There.”

A dreamy sigh,  _ “Ahh. You’re so cute, Beomgyu-ah!” _

He smiled, breathing in the nicotine filled air of the parking lot, “Hm. Just hurry so I can kiss you for real.”

_ “Ohhhhhh, yeah. Mhm. I better not get a ticket for speeding through the neighbourhood.” _

He snickered, “Just drive safe.”

_“Will do sweet pea. Love you.”_

Despite the outward cringe, that nickname did wonders to upstart his heart, “Love you.”

Ahhh.

How greatly did that phone call uplift his mood? Well.... if you see a brown haired boy skipping down the street then mind your business.


End file.
